Army of the Pacific
Flag of the Army of the Pacific |founded=2 December 2009 |current_form= |branches=International Guard, Army Air Forces, Navy of the Pacific |headquarters=Seattle, Seattle Parish |commander-in-chief=National Assembly of the Pacifican Republic; President (as Delegate-General) |commander-in-chief_title= |minister=Ronald Kapral |minister_title=Minister-General |commander=Raymond Johnson |commander_title=Senior Marshal |age=17 |conscription=Only be decree of the National Assembly |manpower_data= |manpower_age=17-49 |available=1,000,012 |available_f=1,001,241 |fit=742,245 |fit_f=621,222 |reaching= |reaching_f= |active=312,204 |ranked= |reserve=219,017 (DPLE) |deployed=32,010 (Lewis Territory) 561 (International Guard) |amount=Ð319.92 million |percent_GDP= 16.41 |domestic_suppliers= |foreign_suppliers= |imports= |exports= |history= |ranks= }} The Army of the National Assembly of the Democratic Republic of the Pacific is the for the Democratic Republic of the Pacific, commanded by the National Assembly. Currently, Minister-General Ronald Kapral is the most senior ranking official and Senior Marshal Raymond Johnson is the most senior ranking military official in the Army. Headquartered in Seattle, Parish of Seattle, the Army of the Pacific operates as the Pacifican Republic's main defense force as organized by President Ray Matveyev. History Origins In the outbreak of the Pacifican War, the Pacifican Republic was left without a formally organized armed forces. After its independence as the on the 26th of February 2009, it relinquished all military protection that it was guaranteed by the . When the Democratic Republic of the Pacific was established in April 2009, no provisions were made to organize a standing army, which President Ray Matveyev regarded as "expensive and unnecessary". With the adoption of the constitution of the Pacifican Republic, the newly formed Ministry for Defense worked alongside the Interior Ministry to secure the new nation's borders by using the recently nationalized police services. Therefore border, as well as national security, was tasked to the Ministry for the Interior. The Defense Ministry was tasked instead to maintain and secure captured American military equipment, including arms, vessels, aircraft, and vehicles; as well as keeping them out of the public's hands or on the black market. Initial Establishment When , California was captured after the onset of the Pacifican War, an attempt made by the United States Armed Forces to recapture seceded states, President Matveyev realized that the security of Pacifica was in danger of being compromised. In addition to diplomatic work in securing an alliance with the , on 2 December 2009, the Army of the National Assembly of the Pacific was established by a bill introduced by the President to the National Assembly. According to the Department on Statistics, Measurements, and the Census, a week after establishment enlistment was low and little was being done to generate recruitment efforts. Exercising authority given to him by the Constitution (Ch. IV, Art. 54-55) commissioned the Ministry for Defense and the Army of the Pacific to be the primary defense forces for the Pacifican Republic. He then convinced the Interior Ministry to redeploy approximately 27,000 security and police servicemen to serve in the Army, to be commissioned by 15 December 2009. Minister-General Ronald Kapral ordered military equipment seized by the Defense Ministry to be re-designated as that of the Pacifican Army and to be deployed for formal military use. This saw the induction of the army and naval flags, as proposed by Carson to the National Assembly, to give the Army and naval forces distinct visual representations. Pacifican War The Pacifican War, however beginning on 26 November 2009, did not formally involve the Pacifican Republic until engagements made by the United States in late-December 2009. It is regarded as the country's greatest triumph, viewed as a legitimization of Pacifican independence and autonomy. It emerged from the war an undisputed superpower in the realm of nations in the former United States, saved mostly from the devastating ravages of war whereas its neighbor, California, suffered damages to many of its major cities. During and following the war, the once cold relations with California warmed up and the two countries enjoy cordial relations with one another. The nearly over 565,000 veterans of the war (approximately 17.3%) and the over 20,000 that perished, are honored and highly respected in Pacifica and are honored with the Day of Silence celebrated on 4 February, the day of the end of the Pacifican War. Approximately 300,000 still serve in the Army, many remaining from serving in the conflict. The Army of the Pacific performed "beyond all expectations" commented Michael McCann, Chairman of the Department of Political Science as the University of the Pacific. During the Siege of Seattle and following Operation Neptune Valley, the Pacifican Army coordinated the main offensive against the American forces in the country and following into Californian . Of which, the Pacificans was able to resist, hold, and successfully out maneuver and surround the American forces in the Pacific Northwest. Its senior staff of military officers and ultraorganized government and coordinators allows for the Pacifican Army not only to receive extensive foreign support but also enabled for the armed forces to become one of the most powerful in the former United States. Army Ranks Leadership The question of who really commands the Army of the Pacific has been raised many times. In practice though, the Minister-General (Minister for Defense) acts on behalf of the President with the approval of the National Assembly as Articles 37 and 56 require the National Assembly to approval all members of the Council of Ministers. Tactically, the most senior ranking officer in the military is the Senior Marshal, who directs and commands the movements, deployments, and administrative affairs of the armed forces on a day-to-day basis. Out ranked by the Minister-General, the Senior Marshal must gain approval for executive orders given, it has become standard practice for the Minister-General to routinely sign-off these orders, rarely objections being raised. According to Article 54, Chapter IV of the Constitution of the Pacifican Republic, the President directs the armed forces, however "any deployments handed down to the armed forces from the President must first be authorized by the National Assembly". This ultimately gives control of the military over to the National Assembly, whereas they have the authority to deploy the Army when requested by the President. Therefore, any deployments of the Army can only be made by the President, thus giving the President more administrative control over the armed forces than the Senior Marshal and Minister-General. On 12 December 2009, President Ray Matveyev was declared "Delegate-General of the Army of the Pacific" by decree of the National Assembly. The position of Delegate-General was to reflect the consent given by the delegates of the National Assembly to Matveyev to command the military. As Delegate-General (DlG.), one would have ultimate administrative control of the Army of the Pacific and is commissioned a unique uniform and rank. This position outranks all other administrative commands in the military, and is similar to in the former . Unlike all other tactical offices though, which usually serve life tenure until removal or retirement, the position of Delegate-General is temporary and must be renewed every three months by the National Assembly. In the case of Ray Matveyev, the position was not renewed as the Pacifican War had ended before the expiration of this position. General Staff The Department on General Staff of the Army consists of the top military officials and administrators in the armed forces. Officer Corps After attaining the rank of Master Sergeant (E-6), soldiers have the option to enroll into an officer academy and become apart of the Officer Corps, the main organ in the Army charged with on-the-field command of military units. In the diagram below, those with the rank of T-x are enrolled in an officer academy. Enlisted From training, the soldier is considered an enlisted member of the Army, and until enrolled into an officer academy, will remain an enlisted member. Category:Military Category:Army of the Pacific